Why Sixth Year Sucked
by Pendergreen
Summary: AN basicly in sixth year students are broken up into groups of eleven and sent to various muggle schools across the UK and the rowdiest group of the lot are dropped on the unsuspecting (well sort of) home of Hermione Granger Pairing will be as follows…
1. Default Chapter

Why Sixth year sucked!  
  
A/N basicly in sixth year students are broken up into groups of eleven and sent to various  
  
muggle schools across the UK and the rowdiest group of the lot are dropped on the  
  
unsuspecting (well sort of) home of Hermione Granger Pairing will be as follows… HGxDM,  
  
EMxSB, LLxNL, PPxGG, HPxGW, RWxOC. Plenty of sillinessJ  
  
Please review thank youJ  
  
Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING!!!!L(Well maybe I own ths plot but that not much anyway)  
  
Ps please be kind it's my first time writing  
  
Co-written by my kid sister IzzyJ maybe ill have my other lil sis "the incredible   
  
Weasley jumper" will throw some ideas my wayJ   
  
Chapter one  
  
Pancakes, Basketball and Owls…Oh My!  
  
Sun streamed through the attic window into Hermione's room as she slept. It was a lovely  
  
Saturday morning in the early days of June. School was out, she had her homework done all  
  
was right with the world until….  
  
It happened the same as every morning… Her alarm clock rang and….  
  
"Oooof"0_o "meow"^-^  
  
Hermione sat up and sighed "yes Crookshanks I know your hungry….well get off" she said  
  
shooing the large ball of ginger colored fluff off her bed and sitting up.  
  
After about three minutes Hermione managed to drag herself out of bed and into the  
  
bathroom…within twenty eight minutes she managed to take a shower, brush her teeth, floss,  
  
brush her hair, pick out an outfit (A/N DBF ^_^ a cute one to… something I would wear…  
  
Basketball clothes), and get dressed.  
  
Hermione peered in the mirror for about a second then raced down the attic stairs over  
  
to her little brothers room and began pounding on the door. "Joey, Joey, JOEY!!!" she  
  
screamed…  
  
"Mmmph" came the muffled response from behind the door.  
  
"Joey get up you fruitcake!" Hermione laughed  
  
"I no wanna, Me be lone, SLEEP" her little brother whined from his room.  
  
"Fine miss the game, Lor, Dylan, and Ceara will be so disappointed." Hermione drawled  
  
smirking with the realization of how very much she sounded like her arch nemesis  
  
Draco Malfoy when she picked on her little brother like that.  
  
The next thing Hermione knew she was sitting on the floor, Joey's bedroom door was swinging,  
  
and the little blond boy was streaking off to the kitchen (A/N DBF 0_o that didn't come out  
  
right…He has clothes on pplz)  
  
Hermione sighed and got up because it quickly dawned on her that if she didn't get down  
  
stairs fast Joey would eat all of her pancakes (A/N Izzy: Mmmmm… Blueberry Pancakes)  
  
she ran to the stairs and slid down the banister to main floor raced through the hall and  
  
into the kitchen only to find the scrawny boy munching happily on her breakfast.  
  
"Joey That's not fair!!!" Hermione whined  
  
"Heh heh heh too slow… too bad" Joey grinned  
  
"Oooooh…jerk." She growled  
  
Giving up she sat down to wait for the owl that would bring the Daily Prophet.  
  
Suddenly there was a hoot from behind her when turned around she noticed that the owl was  
  
none other than "Cupcake" (Izzy: so sue me it's name is Cupcake I'm hungry! DBF: sweatdrop)  
  
Professor Dumbledore's personal owl... fearing the worst she ran, snatched the letter,  
  
ripped it open and began to read…  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger  
  
Due to the current situation Hogwarts has been forced to take up an alternate program.  
  
In which students are broken up in to groups and sent to various muggle schools across the  
  
U.K. and we ask for your participation.  
  
Please send your answer as soon as possible.  
  
If you accept names of the students and the date of their arrival will be sent to you  
  
immediately.  
  
Sincerely Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"MOM!!"… 


	2. Chapter 2

Why Sixth year sucked!  
  
A/N as far as I know no changes to the plot but than again what do I  
  
know, I'm just a  
  
humble fanfic author*sigh* HGxDM, EMxSB, GWxNL, PPxGG, HPxLL, RWxOC.  
  
oh then again I did change the pairing a lil bit as you may have  
  
noticed Ginny will now be   
  
with Neville and Luna will be with Harry. Plenty of silliness  
  
more reviews please and thank you.  
  
Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING!!!!L(Well maybe I own this plot, Draco and  
  
Dilandau)  
  
Ps please be kind it's my first time writing  
  
Co-written by my kid sister IzzyJ maybe ill have my other lil sis  
  
"the incredible Weasley jumper" will throw some ideas my way and   
  
thanks to James Aldrey forhelping  
  
me get up loaded go Jamesy-guy  
  
Thanks for reviewing to  
  
Majik Spork yeah thank you to my first reviewer. Sorry I took so long  
  
I have a good excuse.  
  
Snakeyes I fully intend to keep it up.  
  
MIsSyBiRd12… I'll do my best to keep you posted. Cross my lil black  
  
slytherin heart! J  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Who's coming?  
  
Early Sunday morning Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table,  
  
preparing to eat her   
  
toast and bacon, thinking about the results of the last days family  
  
"discussion" while waiting for "Cupcake" (A/N DBF: HAHAHAHAHA!!! I  
  
can't get over that "Cupcake" you really are a nerd Izzy: *sweatdrop*  
  
I was hungry leave me alone!) to bring Dumbledore's response…  
  
"Hanna honestly with all the things that Dumbledore has done for our  
  
Hermione it's the least we can do is take in a few students.   
  
"Hermione's father had quietly stated his opinion.  
  
"Yes I know David, but ten more children?! That'll be 12! Where will  
  
we keep them!?"   
  
Her mother always the sensible one questioned her husband's   
  
willingness to accept.  
  
"Well any girls can stay in Hermie's room and the boys can stay in  
  
Joey's." he offered.  
  
"Well what do you think Hermie, Joey?" she asked beginning to cave.  
  
Joey and Hermione just grinned  
  
Hermione heard wings flutter and her heart jumped there on the  
  
windowsill was the great horned owl sadly named "Cupcake". Hemione  
  
jumped up snatched the letter and sent the owl off with a piece of  
  
bacon.  
  
"MOM, DAD, JOEY!!! THE LETTER CAME!!" Hermione yelled at the top of   
  
her lungs.  
  
Mrs. and Mr. Granger walked in calmly while her brother, Joey chose the  
  
less dignified way of running in and doing a lovely little faceplant  
  
into the linoleum.  
  
"Who's Coming?!" Joey yelped excitedly.  
  
Hermione opened the envelope and began to read aloud "Dear Mr. and Mrs.  
  
Granger  
  
I'd like to thank you for your help the group of student will arrive  
  
at kings cross-station at 6:00 pm Tuesday July 10th. The list of  
  
students will be as follows;  
  
Lovegood, Luna grade 10  
  
Weasley, Virginia grade 10" Hermione broke off to cheer that Ginny  
  
and Luna would be coming  
  
"Susan, Bones grade 11  
  
Longbottom, Neville grade 11  
  
Goyle, Gregory grade 11" Hermione groaned at that  
  
"Macmillan, Ernie grade 11  
  
Malfoy, Draco grade 11" Hermione smile faded now knowing that of the  
  
ten other Hogwarts students Draco Malfoy would be one of them, her  
  
family seemed to understand because they kept quiet  
  
"Parkinson, Pansy grade 11" Hermione felt for a second like there was  
  
a dementor in the room  
  
"Potter, Harry grade 11" Hermione brightened up and read on  
  
"Weasley, Ronald grade 11" Hermione grinned "I this year may be better  
  
than I thought Yay Harry, Ron and Ginny are going to stay for the  
  
whole year, Luna, Neville, Susan and Ernie to!"  
  
"Yeah and if them Slytherins bug'ya I'll let'em have it!!" Joey whooped  
  
while his sister looked on skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, uh huh Joey, you'll let'em have it until Malfoy hexes you or  
  
Goyle steps on you,"  
  
Hermione began drawling imitating Malfoy to the best of her abilities  
  
or better yet Pansy could sit on you." She finished by muttering under  
  
her breath.  
  
"Hermione Luccia Granger! If you don't have anything nice to say"  
  
Hermione's   
  
mother began.  
  
"Don't say anything at all." Hermione finished the cliché for her  
  
mother. She'd heard it many times since she met Malfoy and his  
  
vicious gang of Slytherins.  
  
"Mmm Hermione this is great bacon." Joey burst in.  
  
"JOEY!!"  
  
well tell me what you think 


	3. Kings Cross

Why Sixth year sucked!  
  
Please review thank you  
  
Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING!!!!(Well maybe I own ths plot but that not much  
  
anyway)  
  
Ps please be kind it's my first time writing  
  
Co-written by my kid sister Izzy maybe ill have my other lil sis  
  
"the incredible   
  
Weasley jumper" will throw some ideas my way   
  
Thank you to... Nev/Wormtail Thank you I like it to.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kings Cross  
  
Hermione looked at the radio clock from the back seat of the van, which  
  
Hermione and Joey had taken to calling "The Beaster" because of  
  
it's sheer size, acording to the clock it was 5:40 pm on tuesday the tenth  
  
of july the very day that Harry, Ron and the rest of her friends  
  
as well as three of her worst enemies were to due to arrive. She wondered  
  
as they pulled into Kings Cross Station if Harry and Ron had changed  
  
since the begining of the summer, she doubted it.  
  
ten minutes later Hermione was standing at the info booth waiting for  
  
everyone to show up. With in three minutes of waiting Ron and Ginny had  
  
shown up both in muggle clothes, Ron was wearing a pair of worn blue jeans,  
  
a vivid orange T-shirt and his Chudley Cannons hat which were  
  
clashing horribly with his hair, Ginny was also wearing faded jeans but  
  
she had the sense not to wear orange, she had opted for a plain white  
  
tank top. "Hi Hermione!" Ron and Ginny yelled.  
  
"Hi Ron, Hi Ginny. Hows it goin'?" Hermione responded cheerfully.  
  
As Hermione had finished greeting Ron and Ginny, Harry arrived with Luna  
  
who was wearing her uniform skirt with a black tank top and a pair of  
  
earrings that said 'loser', while Harry was wearing Dudley's old clothes as  
  
usual.  
  
After a smooth round of hugs and greetings Ernie and Susan both showed up  
  
from oppisite ends of the station, Ernie was wearing black pants and a  
  
black T-shirt, Susan was wearing a conseritive black knee length skirt with  
  
a white short sleeved blouse. Hermione said Hi quickly and turned back to  
  
her conversation with Ginny on the recent announcement from Fudge about  
  
possibly teeling the muggle prime minister about Voldemort.  
  
Ginny had just started telling Hermione about the Weird Sisters's new song  
  
when the last three people Hermione wanted to she walked into sight...   
  
Goyle who was wearing the same thing as Ernie accept five sizes bigger,  
  
Pansy who was wearing a powder pink mini and a neon pink tank top that said  
  
'2 CUTE', and Malfoy who dispite everthing Hermione had to admit had  
  
style... donning a pair of baggy black jeans and a bad religion T-shirt,   
  
with his hair spiked slightly, he looked just like a muggle skate boarder...  
  
which was just slightly odd because he hated Muggles so much(A/N DBF: Mmm  
  
Malfoy...)...  
  
Goyle, Pansy and Malfoy were greeted with dirty looks and sneers.  
  
"Well now we just have wait for neville and we can go." Hermione said to  
  
keep Harry and Ron from attacking Malfoy.  
  
"You mean we have to waste our time waiting for Longbottom?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Hi Guys" came unsure voice that belonged to Neville Longbottom who was   
  
wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt.  
  
"Hi Neville" Ginny said quickly with a grin.  
  
"Okay now we can go." Hermione sighed sounding a little tired.  
  
Everyone sounded glad to go except Malfoy who Hmphed.  
  
A/N DBF: Oi I've had enough of this chapter tell me what yall think K? Izzy:  
  
me to nuffs a nuff and I've had a nuff 


	4. Around the House

Why Sixth Year Sucked  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Inu Yasha, Gundam Wing, Chrono Trigger and saddest of all X-Men Evolution (cries pathetically "Pietro!!")  
  
A/N Contrary to the popular belief I did not run away to join the brotherhood of mutant or die trying to jump down a well thinking I would wind up in feudal Japan. I merely had a rough case of writer's block due to a severe Inu Yasha/X-Men obsession.  
  
Thank you's to my wonderful reviewers. (keep them coming but don't be afraid to give constructive criticisms, no flames as yet I still need some ego boost on this story.)  
  
Jared+Nicole: Brilliant? Aww how sweet. err I'm not to sure how she'll survive Badmidnight: what kind of improvements? What do you suggest? Merry the Psychotic Coconut: I like like the way you write to, but I'm not as keene on the pairing. Snakeyes: yes the whole year, yes their going to muggle school, and yes I'm tempting fate, it's what I do best. Nev/Wormtail: great thanx to my most loyal reviewer. I beg your forgiveness for holding back this chapter, and believe me I plan to stick around for a long time. MizVisible: thank you and here's my chapter just for you and all my other review givers. Gaiamoore13: I shudder to think of Malfoy being uhh. un-Malfoyish. hold on let me check.uhh. actually I just consulted with a jury of my peers and it's an impossiblilty for him to be quote un-Malfoyish. Kelei: (quirks eyebrow) I just wrote. Didn't I?  
  
Chapter 4 Around the House "The Beaster" pulled into the driveway of a large Victorian house. Hermione watched as Luna stuck her head out the van window. "Wow Hermione, your house is really pretty. I like the trees, theres so many of them." Luna commented in her 'I'm-off-in-another-world' voice. "Thanks Luna." Hermione beamed with pride "It was my grandmother's." "Feh. it's a little small isn't it?" Malfoy snorted. Hermione ignored him, but shot a warning look to Harry and Ron, then she parked the van carefully. "Get all your stuff out of the trunk and lets get in the house." Hermione announced in the same way she used to address first years "Once we get in I'll show you around the house and go over a few rules." "Hey Mione," Joey called "I'll show the guys around, if ya want." Getting some curious looks from the others. "Kay thanks, Joey," Hermione said turning to her little brother "Oh! Guy's this is my little brother, Joey." "Aww. he's so cute! How old is he?" Susan belted out. "Hmph. I'm not cute! I'm seven!" Joey said crinkling his nose in obvious displeasure. "Sorry." Susan apologized still giggling. Joey glared and snarled "Naah. why I ougtha!" Hermione laughed "Joey lighten up or I'll tell Mom you were up late last night watching Gundam Wing again." Joey gasped "you wouldn't!" "Sure I would." Hermione grinned. "Awww. no fair they let you watch Inu Yasha and it's way more violent, plus the language is appalling." Joey smirked, playing his best lawyer act. "What the hell is 'Inu Yasha'?" Draco interrupted, a look of sheer confusion plastered on his handsome face. "It's a really sweet Japanese cartoon, that I always watch. As for you Joey I'm 16." Hermione started "So what I don." Joey interrupted only to be cut off himself. "hmph. just forget it, I'm older than you and Mom an' Dad both agree that I'm mature enough to watch what ever I want as long as it doesn't interfere with my schooling.so nah!" Hermione smirked and blew her little brother a raspberry. "Yeah so mature Mudblood." Draco drawled in his bored, sexy voice, while pulling one of his suitcases out of the trunk. Hermione blushed scarlet at being one uped in front of her brother, who gasped at the sight of his sister being defeated by the ferret git he'd heard about. "uh why don't we help with that." He said running over to help Luna who seemed to be having trouble. Within twelve mintues all twenty suitcases (six of which were Pansy's) were in the main hall of Hermione's house. "Okay lets leave these here for now. My Mom and Dad won't be back until dinner. Boys go with Joey, he'll show you around the house and your room." Hermione began energetically. "Room?" Malfoy sneered. "Yeah Room, you guys stay in my room, all the girls board in 'Mione's room." Joey said happy that he finally had someone to play Soul Calibur(sp?) 2 with. "you mean I have to share a room with the Pothead and the Weasel!?" Malfoy sounded slightly crushed. Harry and Ron growled threateningly at him. "Yup, were quite the lil' group ain't we? A dog," he said motioning to himself "a pothead, a weasel, a dumb ape, a prep, the stay-puffed marshmallow man, and a Ferret." Joey said nodding his head and walking up the stairs "Come on I'll show you my. I mean our room." The boys followed helplessly(Malfoy complaining every step of the way), leaving the girls by themselves. "Okay, you want to start the tour from downstairs to the top?" Hermione asked. "Why not?" smiled Luna in her off-and-dreaming manner. "Let's get going then." Hermione chirped. For the next half hour Hermione led the four girls through the basement and taught them about the washer and dryer, then she took them through the main floor, showing them how to use the stereo, the T.V., the telephone and the microwave. The pretty much skipped the second floor, pausing only to point out the bathroom, her parents room, and the boys room, which was emitting sounds that told Hermione that Joey was showing the guys, what in his view was the most important thing they would ever learn. how to play Soul Calibur (A/N DBF: but Hermione knows that Chrono Trigger is much more fun^_^). Hermione led the girls up the stairs to the attic. "This is going to be our room." Hermione smiled. "You sleep in the attic?" Susan asked ", isn't it a bit spooky?" "Not at all." Hermione grinned, opening the door, revealing their room. It was painted stark white , the wall had a few assorted Anime posters taped on it, it had two sets of bunk beds, one single bed, five dressers, a T.V. (equipped with a PS1[A/N DBF: I've always wanted one those] and a DVD player), and a computer work station. Pansy ran strait for the single bed "Mine!" she called out in her obnoxious voice. "No, mine." Hermione grinned. Pansy whipped around and stared defiantly at Hermione. "Says who?" she challenged "Hmmm. that's a good one, Pansy. Let me think. oh yeah! Me. My parents the fact that it's been my bed since I was ten, the bright red blanket, and my plushies." Hermione smirked knowing that she had won. Pansy just huffed. "Pansy your bed is the top bunk of the bed closest to the window on the south side, Susan you have the bottom, Luna you have the top of the other bunk bed Ginny you take the bottom." Luna pop her head up over the edge of the bed to survey it. she seemed satisfied. "Oh, we have a bathroom up here. It's right over there." Hermione said pointing to a door just by her bed. "Let's go down stairs and wait for the boys. Then we can go over the rules," Hermione said leading the other girls down the stairs "I might as well show you how to use the computer 'cause knowing Joey the boys will take quite some time."  
  
A/N DBF: yawn I think that will do it for now. I promise I will do my best to have chapter five up by sometime next week. 


End file.
